The Vanished
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: Nick and Warrick are missing. Grissom is shot, mystery man want the boys gone.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this one is better. I'm rewriting this story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Mandy, Catherine/Vartaan, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 1:

The teams are in the break room and wait for Grissom to show up with their assignment. While Nick and Warrick are playing a video games, Sara reading the forensics book that Grissom gave her. Catherine is on the phone with her daughter. Greg was bobbing his head up and down when he listen to his favorite music.

Few minutes later, Grissom arrived to the break room and saw his teams waiting for him to show up. Catherine looked up and saw Grissom standing by the door.

"About times you show up," Catherine said. "Do you got lost?"

"No, I got so much paper work and I'm taking a break from it," Grissom answered. "Okay. Sara and Catherine, you got BnE at Seventh Avenue."

"I will drive." Catherine grabbed the slip. Catherine and Sara left the building.

"You three boys are with me," Grissom said. "And I'm driving."

The boys got up, they got in the Denali and left the lab. And unknown to them, they're been follows.

* * *

In The Car:

A stranger talks to someone on the phone. The person told the stranger to grab the two boys and leave the other two behind. The person got off the phone.

"What the person wants us to do?" Andy asks.

"The person want us to take the boys and leave the others behind," Timothy answered.

"Okay. Let's go get them."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived to the crime scene, they got out the Denali, they picked up their kits and they walked up to the house, where Brass meet them outside the house.

"What you got, Brass?" Grissom asked.

"It"s messing in there. Husband and wife are in the bedroom with a slash on their throat," Brass explained. "And their teenagers sons are slash the same way as their parents."

"Thanks, Brass," Grissom said. "Greg, you do the front perimeter and Warrick, you do the back perimeter. Nick, you're with me inside the house."

They went to do their job. Grissom is in the living room, while Nick is in the master bedroom then he will work on the kids' bedroom as soon as he get done with the parents.

* * *

Outside the house.

The man who has been known as the leader of the group. He turns around and looked at his partners in crime.

"Andrew, I want you to knocked Greg out and leave him then take care of the big guy in the back of the house and bring him in the van."

"Okay. What about the beard guy?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him when I get hold of other one," Gary explained. "And get to work before the cop come back."

"Yes, sir." Andrew and his brother, Timothy got out the van, Timonty has to help his brother because Andrew can't carry the big guy by himself.

They walked up to Greg and cover his mouth with the cloth to knocked him out. Greg went limps, they laid him down on the ground and went around back to get the big guy. They walked up behind him and put the cloth on his mouth and he struggled against the men, he can't fight them off because he went limps and they carried him to the van. They put him in the van, got in and wait for their boss to get the other guy.

Gary walked inside the house, get his gun out and walked up behind Grissom. Before he shoot him, he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Nick walked down the stairs and said to Grissom, "Hey, man. I need to ask you something about the weird stuff I got my hands on."

Nick looks up and saw the man getting ready to shoot him, "Grissom, look out!"

Grissom turns around and saw the man point the gun at him. Nick gets ready to get his gun out but it was too late, Gary shot him in the shoulder, he fall down on his back and hit head with his kit box and not moving. Nick saw Grissom fall down on the floor dead and Nick can't move because he is going in shocked, Gary walked up the stairs, grabbed Nick and knocked him out with the either. He carried him to the van, put him in the van with Warrick and got in the van then they left the crime scene.

TBC.

A/N: You won't see the man in the story for a while. You will see the person in the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Please read and review and be nice. I make mistake about put Nick with Mandy or Catherine with Vartaan in the first chapter. This is a old story, so I change it back.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Catherine, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 2:

Brass walked back to the crime scene after he was done talking to the witness. He walked back to the crime scene and saw Greg on the ground unconscious. he rush to Greg's side and saw Greg getting ready to wake up. He looks around to see anybody come out the house, he told the officers to find the other CSI and let him know.

The police went on their way to find the other csi, they went around back and while the other went inside the house. One man came out of the house so fast and yelled at Brass.

"Brass!" Ricky yelled.

Brass looked at Ricky and said, "What?"

"You better come inside and quick," Ricky answered.

"Okay. Keep an eyes on him." Brass told William.

"Yes, sir."

Brass walked up to Ricky and Ricky point Brass to the living room. Brass saw Grissom on the floor bleeding to death and yelled at Ricky, "Called the ambalance!"

"Yes, sir."

Brass walked up to Grissom, beneded down on his knees and checks Grissom's pulse, he let his breath out, Grissom got a little pulse.

Few minutes later, Paramedic came in the living room, Brass got up and get out the way, so the paramedic do their job. Brass walked up to his officer.

"Well, what about Nick and Warrick?" Brass asked.

"We don't know, sir. They are nowhere to be found," Ricky said. "They like, disappear in a thin air."

"Okay. It's okay, we'll get them back, as soon I get my hands on the kidnappers," Brass replied in anger.

Grissom and Greg rush to the hospital. Brass doesn't know how to tell Catherine and Sara about Grissom and Greg and he also doesn't know how to tell them about the disappearing of Warrick and Nick. He was hoping he don't have to tell them yet, so he will called them soon as he get to the hospital.

They finally arrived to the hospital, Grissom went right to the surgery, while Greg is in the other room to check him out to see, if he is okay.

Outside the hospital:

Brass called Catherine and told her and tell Sara to get to the hospital right now. Brass hung the phone and went inside the hospital and wait for the girls to show up.

A few minutes later, Catherine and Sara arrived to the hospital and walked up to Brass.

"What's happened?" Catherine yelled.

"I don't know. I was talking to the witness then come back and saw Greg on the ground," Brass explained. "Grissom is shot through the shoulder."

"Where is he?" Sara said, in worried.

"He is in surgery right now. Greg is in the other room, he will be okay." Brass answered. "He was knocked out when I got there."

"Where's Nick and Warrick?" Catherine looks around for the boys.

"I don't know. They disappeared and I'm already called in the investigation to find them," Brass explained. "And I want you two to go back to the crime scene to find out what's going on over there."

"I'm staying," Sara begging Brass to let her stay.

"I'm sorry, Sara. You got to go back to the crime scene before Ecklie found out about this," Brass said. "And I will called you soon I heard anything, okay."

"All right. I rather do the crime scene then Ecklie," Sara answered. "Ecklie doesn't know anything about Evidence."

"Okay. I will let you know."

Thanks, Brass." Sara said.

Sara and Catherine left the hospital. A few minutes later, they arrived to the crime scene where Grissom is shot and they are hoping they find out who did this to him, Greg and the boys. Sara can't let nobody know about her and Grissom's relationship and only one person knew about them and she is not sure if Brass knew about them or not.

They got to work, Sara saw something at the bottom of the stairs, she picked it up and study the biggest knife or something she ever seen. She put it in the bag.

Two hours later, they finally finish the evidence, got in the Denali and left the crime scene to find out what's happened to the boys. Sara is hoping Nick is okay and she knew he has Warrick with him and also don't know how to tell Grissom about Nick and Warrick gone missing. She know how Grissom felt about Nick being gone too long and hoping this unknown bad guys don't buries Nick again.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. Please read and review and be nice. Here is Sara's Secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Catherine, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 3:

Sara went back to the hospital after she dropped the evidence at the lab. She walked up to Brass.

"How is Grissom?" Sara asked.

"He's out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood but they saved him," Brass explained. "He is unconisous right now, he will probably wake up either tonight or tomorrow."

"Thanks. I am so glad he is alive," Sara said. "Well, how the investigation coming? Did they find them?"

"It's not good. They disappeared without a trace," Brass answered. "But they will keep on finding them. And I hope I will hear from them soon."

"I'm glad they will keep on looking or Grissom will blame himself," Sara said. "They has to find themsoon or Grissom won't rest 'till he find them himself."

"I know. Don't worry, I will hear form them soon. Why don't you go inside?" Brass insisted. "He is in room number 109."

"Thanks."

Sara walked in the room 109, saw Grissom lying on the bed and looks so peaceful. She walked up to the bed, sat down on the chair beside the bed, grabbed his hand and hold it.

"Honey, you got to wake up, so I can find the person who did this to you," Sara said, in tear. "I don't know what to do and I don't think I can't live without you."

Unknown to Sara, Catherine walked in the room and overheard Sara called Grissom, honey.

"I don't know what to tell you, when you wake up," Sara said. "You won't find Nick in the house. It's going to be too quiet in the house."

"Sara?" Catherine was confused.

Sara looks up and saw Catherine standing in the room, "How much do you hear?"

"Pretty much. You and Grissom?" Catherine was shocked.

Sara do nothing but nodded her head and she has to tell her the truth about her and Grissom. She got up, walked up to Catherine and she need to talk to her in the hall. They walked out the room.

"Okay, Catherine, you can't said anything to anybody," Sara said. "Not to Greg. He blabbed to anyone in the lab."

"Okay. I won't said anything, I promise." Catherine hold two fingers up that she will not said anything to anybody.

"Grissom is my husband." Sara explained. "We have been together for over two years."

"And who else know about this?" Catherine asked.

"Nick."

"How is that possible that Nick know about it?" Catherine confused. "I thought he stay with Warrick?"

"He was, but he was in the way of Warrick's and Tina's relationship," Sara explained. "He stay with Greg and he is either snores or listen to music too loud, so he left Greg's apartment. He didn't know I live with Grissom, so he went to Grissom's townhouse. He said, He will go to the hotel and Grissom said, no, he want him to stay with us."

"That is how he find out you live with him," Catherine said. "How long did Nick stay with you guys?"

"He stay with us for two month," Sara answered.

"He kept the secret for so long." Catherine was in shocked.

"Yes, he did. I'm surprised he didn't tell Warrick," Sara said. "How am I going to tell Grissom about Nick and Warrick?"

"I don't know. It will kill him if he find out about Nick and Warrick been gone," Catherine answered.

"I hope Brass heard form the private investigation."

"He will soon, I hope."

They looked at Grissom through the window and wondering how they going to tell him about Nick and Warrick been kidnapped.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4 Grissom wake up

Here is Chapter 4 that you didn't read. Please read and review and be nice. Warrick, the bad guys and Grissom are in this one. This chapter is short.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Catherine, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 4.

Aspen, Colorado.

"Get to work!" Gary yelled.

Warrick and the other strangers walked through the mine and got to work. Warrick is limping so bad because he has worked in the mine for a few days and his feet are killing him because they gave him a lousy shoe, his back was also killing him, because Gary use his whip to his back because he is trying to escape for a while and he is hoping someone can rescue him and the innocence people.

Timothy walked up to his brother and said to him, "We got to help Warrick and his best friend to get out of here before Gary decided to killed them and he will see the people no longer in shape."

"I know, but we can't." Billy answered.

"Why? You and I know Gary is always been a bully to everyone since high school," Timothy said.

"I know. And we have to wait 'till next years, when Gary starts looking for a fresh men," Billy replied. "And we will help them as soon as he leave. And I will call Greg in Vegas to tell him where they are."

"Okay. I don't understand why kidnapped Warrick and Nick if he want revenge against Greg," Timothy asked.

"I don't know. I take it because Greg put his brother in jail and I agree with you, he should go after Greg, not Warrick and Nick."

"How is Nick doing?" Timothy asked.

"He is not doing too good and he is in a shocked or something," Billy said, in confused. "We better get to work before Gary get angry at us."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

They get to work and they will make a plan to get the boys out before it too late.

Back to Vegas.

Sara is still in the hospital to wait for Grissom to wake up and she looks up and saw Greg walked in the room and sat down beside her.

"How is he?" Greg asked.

"He is doing okay, I hope he wake up," Sara answered. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Greg said. "How come I get knocked out? And Grissom get shot."

"I don't know. Brass is still looking into it and find out who did it," Sara replied. "And I hope they find the boys before it's too late."

"I hope so."

Grissom move his head back and forth, opened his beautiful eyes, looks around and saw his beautiful wife and Greg.

Sara looked up and Saw Grissom's eyes opened, "Hey, se-Grissom. How your feeling?

"What's happened?" Grissom asked.

"You were shot and hit your head on your kit box," Sara explained. "You were unconscious for 2 hours."

"I go get the doctor," Greg said.

"Okay, Thanks." Sara replied.

Greg left the room to look for Grissom's doctor. Sara looks at her husband and he looks sad and she hoping Brass find them as soon as possible.

"How are your feeling?" Sara asked, again.

"I'm doing fine, but hurt in the shoulder and my head," Grissom winced. Greg is doing okay. Where's Warrick and Nick?"

"Greg is find. Honey, Warrick and Nick are missing," Sara explained.

Grissom looks at her and confused, "Missing? But how?"

"Whoever shot you, got Nick and Warrick. Don't worry, Brass hired a private Investigation to find them," Sara said.

Grissom got tears in his eyes and he couldn't save his boys and said to her, "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. It never your fault, this guy is. He points the gun at you to make sure you don't get the boys." Sara hold her husband in her arms while he cried.

"We found Nick last times, we are going to find them again," Sara explained. "All we have to do is pray for them to return. Soon they return and we will protect them."

"All right. I will pray with you in private," Grissom said, in tears.

They held each other for a while. Catherine looks outside the room through the window and saw the couples held each other and she was hoping Brass heard from someone, so they can go rescue them.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5 One years later

Here is Chapter 5. Please read and review and be nice. This is one years later. Grissom and Sara go on vacation at Utah for a while. I'm hoping I get review so I can approve my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Catherine, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 5: One years later.

Gary walked up to Timothy and Billy and said to them, "I want you both to get rid all the men in the mine, take them out and kill them then buries them by the time I get back from town."

"Where are you going?" Billy asked.

"I'm going to find a fresh men. This men are too tired and no good for me to find the gold," Gary explained.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back," Timothy said.

"Good. I will." Gary got in his truck and left the mine area.

Timothy asks his brother, "Billy, do you got Greg's phone number?"

"No. Because Gary got the cell phone with him," Billy said. "Greg's phone number is on his cell phone."

"What are we going to do about them?" Timothy panicked.

"Don't worry. I got a plane, we help the men escape and we will take the boys with us," Billy explained. "Maybe someone in Vegas hired private investigator. Why don't you go get the big truck? And I go get the men out before Gary come back."

"Okay." Timothy went to get the truck, while Billy go get the men out, so they can get them to the hospital except Nick and Warrick, they has to go back to Vegas, so the doctor can take care of them.

They put all the men in the truck then Billy got Warrick and Nick in the car with him, and finally they took off without any trouble. Few minutes later, they arrived to the hospital, Timothy rush to the hospital to get all the doctors and nurses to help the men before it's too late.

Timothy rush out, got in the car and took off without the doctor notice them. Billy drive around 'till he spot a man in a weird outfit, so he pull over and stop the truck.

"Excuse me, sir," Billy said.

A man looks up and saw a young man, "What can I for you, sir?"

"Can you help us for these two guys?" Billy asked. "They need to go back to Vegas."

"Who need to go back to Vegas?" Private investigator answered.

"Nick and Warrick. They are hurt real bad," Billy explained. "Are you private investigator, sir?"

"Yes, I am." Terry said. "I can call Brass, because he is the one that hired me to find the boys."

"Thanks, they're here in the back seat."

"Okay, my car is in front of you."

Billy, Timothy and Terry help Warrick and Nick in the car and cover them up in a blanket so they can get warm.

"What are you going to do?" Terry asked.

"We are going to turn ourselves in," Billy said.

"Okay." Terry left the area and dial Brass's number to tell him that Nick and Warrick are with him, then he will leave the number where he can be reach at.

Back to Vegas.

Greg put his suitcase in the truck, because he is going all over the America to find Nick and Warrick. Brass came up behind him and put his suitcase, bunch of blanket and pillow in Greg's truck. Greg looked at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked.

"I'm going with you, because I know where the boys are," Brass answered. "I'm taking a few weeks off. What's the sad face for?"

"I'm sad, because I'm worried about Grissom, he has been depressed since the boys are gone," Greg explained. "Grissom is gone on vacation. And I don't know where Sara is, like she disappear on the same day Grissom left."

"Do you talk to Catherine where you're going?" Brass asked.

"Yes," Greg lied. "Do you?"

"I'm already did talk to the sheriff, and he gave me five days off to find the boys," Brass said.

"You know where they at," Greg asked.

"Yes, we are going to Aspen, Colorado," Brass answered. "That is where the boys are. Let's get the move on, because I want to get there before night times.

"Okay. Let's go get them."

Brass and Greg left the parking space and on their way to Aspen, Colorado.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and the characters. I own Ecklie's niece and nephew. I own Andrew, Timothy and Gary.

Rating: K

pairing: Grissom/Sara, Nick/Catherine, Warrick/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Nick and Warrick are kidnapped. Grissom is shot by an intruder. Mystery man want the boys gone.

Chapter 6:

Brass and Greg finally arrived to Aspen, Colorado, Brass dailed private investigator's cell phone number and told him, they has finally arrived and private investigator told him, he is at Day's Inn Hotel and he can't miss it. Brass hang up the phone. He kept on driving 'till he saw the Day's Inn hotel, pull inand park it.

Brass and Greg got out of Greg's truck, they went in to check in and walked back outside to find Terry. They saw Terry outside the hotel room and walked up to him.

"Hey, Terry," Brass said. "I'm Brass, we were talking on the phone?"

"Brass. And who this young man?" Terry asked.

"I'm Greg Sanders, Crime Scene Investigation," Greg said.

"Nice to know you, Greg. Before you two go in," Terry explained. "You better prepare yourself."

"What do you mean prepar our self?" Brass asked, in confused.

"Nick and Warrick doesn't look good. They have been tortured and beat by some guy named Gary," Terry said. "I don't know what happened in Vegas, Nick looks like is is in some kind in shocked or something."

"Okay. We are ready to see them," Brass answered.

Terry led them in the room, they walked in and saw Warrick and Nick. What they saw they don't want to see and they just broke their hear to see them like this. Warrick's face was so bruised up and one of his eyes close because of the swelling, his back is also like it be whip by the horse whip or something, least his feet are not blister bad, not too much.

Nick, other hand got it worse then Warrick, his feet are very blisters, his back is the same one like Warrick have. His face is also bruised up and beating so bad, but his eyes wasn't swelling.

Brass walked up to Nick and about to touch him, Nick shirked away from him, because Gary scared him so bad and he don't want nobody touch him or scared him anymore. Brass was confused what he saw and wondering what's happening to him, so he ask.

Brass asked Terry, "What's wrong with Nick? Why he shirked away from me?"

"Timothy and Billy said, Gary just scared him so bad and he don't want nobody to touch him."

"Did Gary did something to him?" Greg asked.

"No, he didn't touch him or anything, he just scared him, that's all," Terry explained. "Why don't you two stay in the night? You two can leave tomorrow."

"Okay." They stay in the hotel over night. Brass keep an eyes on Nick, while Greg keep an eyes on Warrick. Well they sleep safety in their bed.

The next morning, Brass help Nick to the car, put him in the back seat and cover him up with a blanket then he went back to the room to help Greg with Warrick, because Warrick is a tall man. They put him in the front seat, Brass over him up with a blanket.

Greg asked Brass, "Where am I going to seat? Nick take the whole back seat and Warrick is in the front.

Brass walked behind the Denali and opened the back of the Denali and said to him, "Get in there. You can fit in here, you're small."

"You just has to do it," Greg glared at him.

Brass laugh so hard, he has tear in his eye. Greg got in the Denali and got very comfortable, Brass close the door, walked in the driver side then got in and left the Day's Inn.

A few days later, at early 3:00 in the morning. Brass is so tired of driving, and so it Greg. They each took turn driving. Brass pull in the hotel and park it.

Brass told Greg, "Keep an eyes on them, while I go check us in."

"All right." Greg said.

Brass walked in the hotel building and paid for it. Hotel Clerk gave him the key to the room then Brass walked out the hotel and went to help Greg with Warrick and Nick. Brass got Nick out the car, help him up the stairs. Greg went to help Warrick but he won't no help from Greg.

"I can walk by myself," Warrick scrawled at him.

"Okay. They walked up the stairs and walked up to Nick and Brass. Brass opened the door, they walked in the room, he closed the door.

Nick struggled to get lose, so he can go to sleep. Brass remove the blanket from the bed, laid Nick down then cover him up. Warrick went to bed and the boys went to sleep.

Greg said to Brass, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Sleep next to Nick," Brass answered.

"I'm not sleep next to Nick, he push me out the bed in Aspen, Colorado hotel. I have to sleep on the floor," Greg explained.

"Sleep on the floor and quit your complaing about it."

"All right."

Greg sleep on the floor, while Brass sleep on the chair by Nick. Unknown to them, Grisoom and Sara sleep next door.

TBC.


End file.
